Haunted by The past
by Alis world
Summary: Rachel's home, but Steve is worried that it isn't over. Status complete
1. Default Chapter

First of all I didn't intend for this story to go up next, but I ran into a brick wall called writers block on the one I was going to post next so I thought I would put this one up first.

****

For the love of money.

Chapter 1. 

Rachel sat at the mirror getting ready. She had been roped into going to the fundraiser for the hospital, but was not really looking forward to it. Jack and Jesse had managed to get out of it nicely by working, Amanda saying that she had no one to look after the kids that night. She gave a sigh she wasn't to worried though Steve would be there, as he had no pressing cases at the moment, and Mark. She stood and looked in the mirror finally satisfied. She had brought the deep blue dress for the occasion and fitted perfectly. When she went up stairs she found Steve lounging on the couch.

"Don't sit like that," She reproved. "You'll crease the suit;" He quickly stood and came over to her. Taking her in his arms he smiled.

"You look incredible," He told her. She smiled and noted just how devastating he was in the tux.

"Thanks" She said to him. "You don't look so bad yourself,"

Mark came into the main room, still trying to fix his tie.

"Rachel could you?" He asked. Throwing his hands in the air and giving up on it. Then putting on his best little boy lost face. Rachel laughed and came over and quickly did the tie with no problem. Looking at father and son she smiled and knew that she would be the envy of most the women there.

"What was that look for?" Mark asked.

"Just thinking," She said and linked one arm through Mark's and the other through her husbands.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Just that I think I'll be the most envied woman there, with the two best looking men in the room on each arm," 

There was a knock on the door. Mark went to answer it.

"It's the car," He said slightly surprised normally Norman would forget to send them a car.

"We are honoured," Steve muttered. He slip one arm around his wife and they headed for the door.

Arriving at the function room they got out.

"You know I really prefer the events that we arrange ourselves," Mark said to the both of them.

"Like telethons?" Steve said with a smile.

"When they run right," Mark answered back with a grin. Rachel looked at both men.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm missing something?" Rachel asked them.

"I'll explain later," Steve said with a smile.

Mark looked up ruefully and saw that Norman Briggs was heading towards them.

"I suppose I'll have to do the rounds," Rachel smiled.

"That's what you get for being the head of internal medicine," She told him.

"Do you think they'll let me resign?" Steve scoffed and Rachel laughed out loud.

"No chance," She said. Mark's expression was glum, but he forced it to be brighter when Norman got closer.

In fact since Jack Stewart had come back and took over some of the responsibilities Mark had a fresh run of energy and was finding more joy in his work again. Steve was grateful to the younger doctor. He had felt that they were putting on his father quite a bit. He smiled to his self expect for tonight, in an effort to avoid it he had put his self on duty tonight along with Jesse not that he could blame him these events where always tedious.

Elizabeth Weston arrived with her eldest son and his wife.

"Honestly mother," He said with some snobbishness. "I really don't know why you keep insisting that we throw good money away like this,"

"John!" The older woman said firmly. "If I wish to give some of my money to good causes then I will," She emphasized the word my. Looking up she saw Mark in the crowd. "Ahh there's Mark Sloan perhaps his new daughter-in-law is here, I'd like to meet the young lady that finally caught Steve," Making her way forward she went up to him.

"Elizabeth ," Mark said with genuine warmth. "I haven't seen you in ages,"

"It's lovely to see you again to," She said. Turning to her son, "You remember John don't you," 

"Off course," Mark said and shook the mans hand. Elizabeth looked around.

"Is Steve here?" She asked. Mark smiled.

"Yes somewhere," He gave a quick glance around and saw him talking to one of the other doctors from the hospital. Mark waved to him. Steve saw it and gave an inward groan; here we go he thought. He made his way to his father.

"Steve you remember Elizabeth don't you?" Mark said to him. With a fixed smile he nodded.

"Of course," He did actually remember her and her late husband. He shook hands with them both, Elizabeth looked around them.

"I was hoping to meet your wife?" She said.

"Well she is here somewhere," He said looking around. "If you'll hang on a minute I'll find her," Steve left for a minute and went to find her. He found her talking with a group of people. When she saw Steve her face took on come rescue me look. He gave a grin.

"Excuse me?" He said to them. "Rachel someone wants to meet you,"

"Right would you excuse me," She walked away linking her arm through his. "Thanks," 

"It seemed the gentlemanly thing to do," Rachel smiled and they approached the group of people that Mark was talking to. Mark looked up and saw them approaching.

"Here she is," Rachel fixed her smile in place before they turned. "Rachel this is Elizabeth Weston," The woman turned to face her and her face paled. Rachel's eyes locked with the older woman's.

"Oh god," Rachel breathed. She swayed back against Steve his grip on her tightened.

"Rachel?" He asked. Concern in his voice.

"Well, well," John's voice could be heard a definite nastiness." We always assumed that you might turn up one day, like the bad penny," The man swallowed his drink down. "What's wrong my sister's money run out?" 

Rachel felt sick. Turning away she fled from the room and out the door before Steve could stop her. Steve gave the man an evil look then went after her. Leaving a shocked Mark behind them. He had to fight his way through the crowds to get to the door and for a moment he had no idea where she had gone.

"She went that way Steve;" it was one of the doctors from the hospital.

"Thanks," He said. And ran in the direction he had pointed. He finally caught up with her on a piece of grass outside the function room. "Rachel," He grabbed a hold of her arm, for a second she tried to pull away but his grip remained firm and he pulled her back into his arms for a few seconds she tired to break free but then gave up and buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed. Steve just held her close to him until she had calmed enough for him to ask her what was going on. He got her across to a bench and sat down.

"What's going on?" He asked gently. Rachel looked at him her face streaked with tears.

"That," She said softly. "Was my grandmother," Steve was surprised to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

__

"Rachel!" A voice shouted down the street. Rachel turned to see her best friend come running down the street after her.

"What is it Lucy?" Rachel said slightly annoyed. "I'm late as it is and Mum's going to kill me when I get home," The other young girl smiled at her.

"Well a couple of minutes won't make any difference then," She said. She caught Rachel's arm and stopped her from walking away. "Tommy just phoned," Rachel groaned.

"What did he want now?" Rachel knew that her friend had a major crush on the boy that was a year ahead of them at school.

"He asked me out on Friday," Rachel groaned again she knew what was coming. "But mum won't let me go out with him on my own;" She put on a winsome expression.

"And you want me to say I'm going with you," The other girl nodded. Rachel sighed.

"Okay, okay," She said." Now let me get home," The other girl ran back down the street.

Rachel got home a few minutes later. She noticed her father's car outside and gave a groan that was all she needed now dad would be on her case as well. As she got in she threw her bag on to the kitchen table. She went to the fridge and got herself a drink of orange juice.

"Mum, dad," She called. Wondering why there was no answer; she walked through to the main living room. The glass dropped from her hand as she saw her mother laying on the floor not far away her father to lay his glass eyed look speaking louder than words that he was dead.

"Rachel," The sound came from her mother. Rachel dropped down to knees at her side.

" Mum?" Tears ran down her face. The woman looked up at her daughter.

"Never trust them honey," The words were forced. Then the woman's eyes closed.

"Mum?" Rachel looked at her and she knew that she was dead, "Mum!" The sound was of unbearable pain.

Steve sat up in bed he knew that something had woke him. It was only when he looked at his wife he knew what had done it. Curled into ball Rachel lay still sleeping but crying like a little girl,

"Rachel," He said to her. Gently shaking her to wake her. "Rachel wake up," 

Her eyes opened. Suddenly she opened her eyes, looking slightly dazed.

" You where having a nightmare again," He told her softly. Ever since meeting Elizabeth Weston three weeks ago, Rachel had been bothered by nightmares, It was the same one over and over again.

"Sorry!" She said softly, running her hand up through her hair.

"You've nothing to be sorry for," He told her softly, running his hand down the side of her face. Steve gave a quick glance across at his packed holdall and began to wonder if going away to this convention was a good idea after all.

"I'm fine," She said softly when she had followed his glance. He looked at her worried.

" Just I'm not sure about leaving you," He had not been sure even when the convention had first become known. But the captain had put on the pressure a little bit over it, so in the end he had agreed to go. But he wasn't happy about it.

"I'll be fine," She told him with a smile. "I've been through these times before. It'll stop soon. And I've managed to get through them alone," Steve's eyes narrowed at her then she realised she had used the wrong words.

"You shouldn't have to now," He said to her. Rachel sighed and reached up to him and pulled him against her.

"Steve, make love to me," She smoothly diverted him. His kiss had moved down to her neck before he realised what she had done and he gave a growl.

"That was unfair," He stated. Rachel gave a throaty laugh that gave way to a moan.

In the morning Steve was finishing getting ready for the convention. Rachel sat on the bed watching him. She was feeling a mixture of feelings as she did, wanting him to stay, but also not wanting him to miss any opportunity. These nightmares had been part of her life ever since her parents had died. She knew that meeting Elizabeth Weston had been the trigger for it this time. Mark had been shocked to find out that she was related to the Weston's, but not surprised that they were involved. He had known Edward fairly well and could see him cutting his daughter out of his life and never mentioning her again. Steve had finished packing and came and sat down at his wife's side.

"Rachel," He said softly. Rachel smiled at him pushing her fears to the back of her mind.

"I told you last night I'll be fine," Steve sighed. 

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"Mark's here," She told him. "So I won't be all alone," Her hand wrapped its way around the back of his neck and her fingers began to thread their way through his hair. 

"Keep that up," He told her with a smile." And I'll not be going anywhere," Rachel laughed.

"Its just something to remember me by," Steve tipped her back on the bed.

Mark sat on the deck reading the daily paper when Steve came up stairs, he could tell by the look on his face that he was worried about something and he guessed that it was Rachel.

"Another nightmare?" He asked. Steve nodded.

"Yeah," He sat down on one of the chairs. "I just keep getting a bad feeling about all of it," Mark put down the paper and looked across at his son.

"If there is a problem I'll be here," He told him. "And I'll phone you if I think that you should come back," Steve gave a smile.

"Thanks dad," He said gratefully.

Many people had made comment about their decision to live with his father. But it held the best of both worlds for both them and his father. If they wanted privacy they could stay downstairs much the same as Steve had always done, but if Steve was working late on a case he knew that his father was company for Rachel and when Rachel worked late he could still go up to his father as well if he wanted. They had all settled down and where happy with the arrangement.

Rachel drove Steve to airport,

"I'll phone as soon as I know the hotel number;" He stood waiting for the flight to be called. He had pulled Rachel to him and rapped his arms tightly around her and he kissed her. "I'll miss you," He told her.

"I'll miss you to," She said softly. It was then they heard the announcement for his flight. He kissed her again then let her go and moved to check in. Rachel watched him, just before he left her sight he turned and waved and she waved back. With a sigh she watched him out of sight, telling herself that it was only going to be four days until he was back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N, 

I know things are a bit slow, but there was certain things that needed to be in place before I could continue.

Please review.

Alison


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Rachel sat with Jesse in the doctor's lounge having a break.

"He'll be back in a few days you know," He told her when she had fell silent for a few minutes.

"Who said I was thinking about Steve," She said a little indignantly. Jesse raised an eyebrow and gave a who do you think that your trying to kid look. Rachel soon looked a bit sheepishly at him. "Okay, okay," She laughed. Out side they could hear Mark's and Jack's voices discussing something excitedly, as they walked in.

"What's got you so worked up?" Jesse asked them. Mark turned to them a grin on his face that did fade slightly when he saw Rachel.

"Come on then don't keep us in suspense?" She told them. Mark sat down at the table and handed her a letter that he just received, reading aloud. "Dear Dr Sloan, you have been invited to a small conference at which Dr Richard Baker will present," Jesse gave a grin knowing how much Mark had wanted to meet the famous surgeon. "We apologise for the short notice and find in closed a ticket for your flight and details of reservations," Rachel looked at the ticket that had been with the letter. "Lord it is short notice,"

"When's it for?" Jesse asked.

"Tomorrow," She said. She knew that Mark was looking at her a mixture of emotions on his face. Looking at him she smiled. "You'll have a lot to do when you get in," Mark's face broke into a broad grin and he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Thanks," He said. Rachel smiled again.

"Yes we'll manage just fine," Jack laughed. Mark gave a look of consternation when he realised that he hadn't even thought of the hospital, only what Rachel's reaction would be to the news. "Don't worry Mark we'll keep an eye on things," Jack let his gaze rest briefly on Rachel. Mark got the message.

"Thank you Jack,"

"Go on you've got packing to do at home," Rachel told him. With a smile he stood and left the room.

When Rachel arrived home a few hours later as she entered the house she saw Mark's packed case near the door and she smiled. 

"Mark!" She called. 

"In the kitchen," The answer came, as she walked in "Coffee?" Mark asked.

"I'd love one;" She said with some relief and sat down at the counter.

"Rachel are you sure that you don't mind me going?" He asked her concern in his voice.

"Of course I don't," She told him straight. "If you don't go you'll only end up regretting it, " Mark gave a smile reassured by what she had said. The phone ringing interrupted them; Rachel leaned across to pick it up.

"Sloan residence, " She said. Then a smile appeared on her face, and Mark knew that it was Steve on the other end. "Good flight then?" Mark passed her a pen and paper so that she could write down the phone number, which she wrote down. "You ought to try medical conventions they have a habit of sending first class tickets;" She laughed as she handed the phone over to Mark. Mark proceeded to tell his son about the letter that had arrived that afternoon.

Steve on the other end of the phone tried to hide his concern while he talked to his father. He knew full well that Mark had wanted to meet the man concerned. His father handed the phone back to Rachel.

"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" He asked her softly.

" Steve I'll be fine," She told him. "So don't worry," Steve nearly told her that was easier said than done, the prickling sensation on the back of his neck grew worse, despite her reassurances Steve felt that something was very wrong.

The next day Rachel was again at the airport this time dropping Mark off.

"I'll ring you when I get there," Mark told her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek when his flight was announced.

"Have a good time," She told him and waved him good bye.

Now Mark thought as he settled down into his seat this is the way to travel. The airhostess came and offered him a drink, which he decided to accept for a change and settled down for an enjoyable flight.

He arrived at the hotel feeling refreshed; travelling first class did make a difference. He went up to reception and told them his name.

"Yes Dr Sloan we have a room booked for you," He signed the book and said to the young girl.

" Where about is the conference taking place?"

"Sorry sir!" She said puzzled. "What conference?" Mark showed her the letter he had received. "I'm sorry sir, you've been booked in with us," and Mark began to feel his heart sink. " But there's no conference here;" A sympathetic look came on her face, "do you want me to check with some other hotels to see if they have one?"

"Would you," Mark said gratefully.

"If you go up to your room and I'll let you know what I come up with," Mark went up to his room, trying to work out why somebody would go to all this trouble. It was fifteen minutes later that the receptionist got back to him.

"I'm sorry doctor Sloan," She said. "But I've checked all the major hotels but none of them have any conventions,"

"Thank you for trying for me," He hung up the phone and sat down with a thump on the bed. "Why?" He asked aloud. Why would someone go to all the trouble of getting me out here? A cold shuddered ran down his back, what if it wasn't me, what if all they had wanted was him out of the way? With a growing sense of panic he reached for the phone and tried to reach Rachel.

Rachel reached home she had to admit that it did seem a little odd to be alone, but she shrugged it of and made herself something to eat and then the phone rang with a smile she picked it up not sure which Sloan man it would be, It was Steve. They chatted for what must have been an hour or more.

"I'm going to have to go," Steve said sadly. "The captain has arranged a big meal,"

"Oh dear," She said with sympathy knowing how uncomfortable such occasions made him. "I love you," She told him.

"I love you to;" He told her and hung up the phone.

Rachel sat for a moment with a heavy heart, then she quickly berated herself and stood and went into the kitchen, and she felt a cool breeze and turn and noticed the door was open, she gave a frown and moved forward to close it. Just as she reached it a hand came and covered her mouth, she tried to struggle but the man managed to carry her backwards into the main room. Then another man appeared with a syringe in his hand. Taking hold of her struggling arm Rachel felt the stinging sensation as the needle entered her arm then with in seconds the world turned black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mark felt the raising of panic as the phone continued to ring, but with no answer. Somebody had wanted him out of the way, why he didn't know. Fear made him try to phone Rachel but still there was no answer. He knew that she should be at home, but the phone just kept on ringing the answer phone wasn't on, again Mark felt an icy cold fear grip at him. Hanging up the phone he then dialled out to Amanda knowing that Jack would probably be there. Thankfully it was answered after a couple of rings.

"Amanda?" Mark asked his voice sounding shaky even to his own ears.

"Hey Mark," Amanda said cheerfully.

"Is Jack there?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah sure," She said. "What's wrong ?"

"I need to speak to him;" He heard the sound of the phone being handed over to Jack.

"Hey Mark how's it going?" He asked.

"It isn't," Mark told. Then told him about the fake medical convention. "I'm worried about Rachel, I've tried phoning but there is no answer," A frown appeared on Jack's face.

"Okay Mark," Jack said to him. "I'll go and pick up Jesse and we'll go over there,"

"Thanks Jack," Mark said gratefully.

"And try not to worry," He told him. "There is probably a perfectly reasonable explanation for what's going on,"

"I hope so," Mark said trying to believe his words.

Jack hung up the phone then quickly dialled Jesse's number and told him what Mark had just said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Jesse said to him.

"I was thinking the same thing," Jack told him. "I'll pick you up in a few minutes,"

Jack again hung up the phone and turned towards Amanda, her own face was anxious. Jack gave her a quick kiss and grabbed his keys.

"I'll call as soon as we know anything," He told her.

"Be careful," She warned. Jack gave a smile.

"I always am,"

He left Amanda's house and drove the short distance to Jesse's apartment. The young doctor was outside waiting for him, and within a few minutes they were on their way to the beach house. Neither said much until they got to the house and noticed the lights were still on.

"Now I'm really getting a bad feeling about this," Jesse said softly. Jack didn't say anything he just gritted his teeth and sent a silent pray that she was okay. Getting out of the car they made their way to the front door, Jesse was about to knock when they saw that the door was a jar. The two men looked at other and went into the house.

"Rachel?" Jack called out. But there was no answer. Jesse walked slightly ahead of Jack. Jack went down to the lower portion of the house but saw no sign of her and came back upstairs and found Jesse kneeling on the floor.

"We'd better call Cheryl," He stated grimly. Jack came forward and saw what was in front of Jesse and he swore. On the floor at the younger mans feet was a used syringe.

Cheryl stood watching the forensic boys working trying to find anything that would help them find out what had happened.

"Anything yet?" She asked impatiently. The man turned to her sympathy clear on his face as well as annoyance.

"Not since you asked five minutes ago," He told her. Cheryl gave a small smile of apology.

"Sorry," She said. The man gave a brief smile.

"It's okay," He said. "We all know how important this is,"

Jack and Jesse also stood watching. Both had given their statements but neither wanted to leave, Cheryl walked over to them.

"Still nothing?" Jack asked. It was not so much of a question more a statement of fact. She gave a sigh and nodded. Suddenly the phone began to ring. Jack glanced quickly at Cheryl who nodded. Going across to the phone he answered it.

"Jack what's going on?" It was Marks voice.

"We don't know," He answered truthfully. "Cheryl is here now with the forensic team,"

"Oh god, " He breathed. "Has any one told Steve?"

"No not yet," Jack told him. "I think they're waiting to see if they can find something here first,"

"Listen I've managed to book my self back on a late flight," Mark told them. "I should be at the airport in a couple of hours,"

"Okay we'll meet you there," Jack told him. "And Mark don't worry we'll find her,"

Cheryl looked at them both and sighed.

"I'll get in touch with the captain," She said to them.

"He's at the same convention isn't he?" Jesse asked. She nodded.

"I'm pretty sure he'll travel back with Steve," Jesse moved over to the telephone and pointed out the number of the hotel written in Rachel's handwriting.

"This looks like the number for the hotel," Cheryl nodded and started to dial out the number.

"Yes I'd like to speak to Captain Newman please, and yes it is urgent,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mark stood waiting for his son and Captain Newman. People were pushing all around him but he didn't notice. Despite reassurances from Jack, Amanda

and Jesse that what happened wasn't his fault he still felt the blame for it, if only he hadn't gone, but he could think of if only until he was blue in the face but it wouldn't change what happened. He was startled by a voice behind him.

"Are they here yet?" Mark turned to see Cheryl standing behind him. By looking at the woman Mark could tell that she had been up for the night.

"No not yet," He replied. "Any news?" A look of regret came over her face.

"No not yet," She sighed. She had really hoped that she would have at least some kind of news for Steve when he got back, but nothing. Nothing was found at the house expect for the syringe, and that was clean, tests were being done to find out what drug had been used to knock her out with. Mark sighed.

Steve had chaffed at every delay, all he wanted to do was get home and find out what had happened. Sitting on the plane while they flew back had been the hardest thing of all. So many things running through his mind, who would want to do this and why? His mind raced at a hundred miles an hour trying to work it all out, but still it got him no where fast. Although he would never admit it Captain Newman coming back with him had been a godsend. He had pulled up Steve on several occasions when he had been about to loose his temper with some official or other, by reminding him that it wasn't their fault when something didn't go smoothly. Most people had been sympathetic and had hurried things through as much as possible when they heard why they were in such a hurry, but that hadn't made the actual flight back to LA any quicker.

Steve could see his father as soon as he entered the arrivals area. He stood talking to Cheryl. Then he looked up and his eyes locked with Steve's. Steve read them like an open book. Guilt was the main thing that he could see and worry and he was also unsure about what he would say. Quickly he moved forward towards him, and in cased him in a hug.

"I'm sorry son," Mark said in a voice close to tears.

"Its okay dad," Steve said gently. " It wasn't your fault," Anger filtered through his system, anger what this had done to his father.

"But?" His voice anguished.

"No buts dad," He re-enforced his words. "Its not your fault," Steve turned towards Cheryl, along with Captain Newman.

"Anything?" He asked. Cheryl shook her head.

"Nothing that we can go on as yet," She answered. "We're checking out the flight reservations that were made for Mark, but nothing so far," Steve nodded. Then with one arm still around his father they left the terminal.

Jack, Amanda and Jesse were waiting for them when they arrived at the beach house. Jack had managed to get people to cover for both him and Jesse at least for today. Everyone at the hospital was horrified at what had happened and was pulling together to try and help as much as possible. Amanda came forward and gave both Steve and Mark a quick embrace. Then some ten minutes later they all had sat down with hot drinks.

"Okay," Jack said. "So what's being done on official lines at the moment?" Steve gave a small smile on how Jack had worded the question.

" We're checking out the reservations that were made for Mark," Cheryl answered. Steve saw his father's shoulders slump, Amanda placed her arm around him. "Some body went to a lot of trouble to make sure that Mark was out of the way,"

"And spent some money to," Jesse added. "First class tickets as well as a top hotel. None of that could have come cheep," they all nodded.

"What about the police convention?" Jack asked." Anything odd about that?" Steve shook his head.

"No," He said. "Captain and I discussed it on the way back,"

"So who ever it was basically took advantage of the situation," Jesse said sadly.

"That's what it looks like," Cheryl agreed. Her phone began to ring so she quickly answered it. "Banks, good tell me," She listened on the phone, while everyone else watched. " Thanks Joe I'll tell them," She hung the phone up.

"Well?" Steve asked.

"The syringe definitely contained a sedative," She told them. What she didn't tell them was that she was afraid that they might have killed Rachel and dumped the body in the sea. Steve looked at his sometime partner and knew exactly what she had been thinking.

"Sedative is better than some things," He said softly. But he also knew there was no guarantee that she was still alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

How long had it been? Rachel tried to focus her mind. How long she had been tied to this chair she didn't know day and night seemed to blur, she could have been here for days or weeks for all she knew. She knew that they were drugging her with something but what she didn't know. One minute she would be flying the next falling. She grew to hate the moments when they entered carrying that needle; she tried to struggle against it but to no avail. She had got to get free before they came back with another one, lucid moments were getting rarer. And that damn tape they kept playing over and over again. She could hear voices on it, Steve's, Marks and the others. It was so obviously made up, but as the drugs had taken a hold. She could no longer hear the sections of noise that had made it clear to her that it was made up of different conversations. She hoped that the chair she was in had a sharp edge and she began to move her arm up and down hoping that it would ware the rope away, she felt it give slightly just as the door to the room opened.

"Sorry to keep you waiting doc," The man said. "I'm running a bit late with this dose;" Rachel looked in horror at the needle in his hand.

"Please no more," She begged. Tears rolling down her cheeks. Holding on to her arm he slowly injected the contents.

"Don't worry doc," He told her. "Not many more to go now," With that he turned on the tape again and left the room.

Rachel knew that she had little time left to get away the drugs were fairly slow to take effect, moving her arm she felt the rope finally give way. Taking a deep breath she began to undo the rope on her other hand. She could feel her head swimming and knew she had to get out fast, she untied her legs and stood up, she nearly fell back down again.

"Come on Rachel you can do this," She looked up and saw a figure in front of her, frowning she thought it was her mother. "Come on sweet heart you can do it," Almost as if in a dream she followed the figure out of the room. Making her way down a corridor still following the figure in front of her. "You're nearly there honey,"

One hand supporting herself against the wall she made her way forward again and towards a door at the end. "There's help waiting for you but you have to get to it,"

"I'm not sure that I can," She almost sobbed.

"Yes you can," The figure said to her. "Steve's waiting for you," The sound of her husband's name seemed to give her a bit more strength and she lent against the door and opened it and stumbled out into an alleyway. Looking ahead at the street lights she tired to move forward. Suddenly she saw a flash of blue lights, and they were slowing down. "Reach them honey," The voice said again. "And you'll be safe;" the figure disappeared as she made her way forward.

Dave Peters and his partner Ron Sawyer were just running down a car that had run a red light, Dave let his partner go forward while checked out the number plates on the car. After getting the all clear on the car he stepped out and closed the door behind him. His partner looked back at him and he gave the nod that there was nothing outstanding against either car or driver, he turned and leaned back against the car. Suddenly he felt a hand grab at his uniform shirt, turning he caught the woman as she collapsed against him.

"Shit ," He cursed. Then called out to his partner. "Ron help," His partner hurried back to him then turned back to the man who he was just about to give a ticket to.

"Pal," He said quickly. "Its your lucky day now get out of here," Forgetting about the driver he hurried straight to his partners side.

"What we got, a druggie?" He asked.

"Since when do druggies have rope burns," He said gently picking up her hand to show him the marks on her wrist. Leaning forward Ron swept back the woman's hair from her face. 

"Bloody hell," He gasped. "Its Sloan's wife,"

"Help me get her into the car quick," Dave said looking down at the unconscious woman. "Its not far to community general it would be quicker to take her in the car," His partner nodded and together they lifted her into the patrol car.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Steve was sure that the past three days had been the longest of his life. They had hoped the kidnappers would get in touch with him when he arrived back. But nothing, they had begun to assume that they had already got what they wanted. Why seemed to echo around his scull all day. They had check through files trying to find out who would have a grudge against her, but nothing. The mornings were the worst time, still half asleep he would reach for her only to come into contact with empty air, then it all would come rushing back and he would break down each time it happened. Mark had offered what comfort he could. Steve was grateful to his father; he had managed to keep him fairly sane, though the longer it went on the more the pressure was getting to him as well. He also knew what Cheryl and a lot of his colleagues were starting to think as well. They had begun to think that she was dead, Steve felt his heart constrict at this thought, she was alive somewhere he knew it, but where?

Mark sat at his desk in his office. He had come into work with the hope of taking his mind off what was happening. But all he done since getting here was sit, he knew that he should be checking up on some of his patients but felt little like it. With a sigh he moved over to his window evening was coming on. The end of another day, another day with no new leads and no new hope. 

Jesse made some pretence at eating his lunch but really felt little like it, but he knew that it wouldn't help either Steve or Rachel to let his self get ill. Back on duty he could at least take his mind off it if only for a short time. He stood filling out a report on a patient when the doors of the ER burst open.

"We need some help here;" A cop shouted and held open the door for his partner to carry someone in. Jesse moved forward.

"Get a trolley," He told one of the nurses quickly, and when the trolley was brought they lifted the patient on to it. First all Jesse heard was a gasp from the nurse who had brought the trolley. Looking down Jesse too gasp in shock.

"Oh god, somebody page Mark now," Another nurse scooted off to carry out his instruction. "Rachel?" He asked. "Can you hear me?" He turn to grab a needle to take some blood samples for the lab, but as soon as he got near her she screamed aloud and tired to get up, one nurse jumped up and held her down.

"I think we'll have to restrain her Dr Travis," Jesse nodded. He hated it but he also knew that at the moment at least she could do herself and others an injury. Mark arrived just as they had placed the restraints on, though during the process she had managed to give Jesse a black eye. Mark looked at the bed with Rachel straining against the restraints that where on her. Turning off his emotions at that point he went forward.

"What have we got Jess?" He asked.

"I wish we knew," Jesse said sadly looking at her. "But every time I get close to her with a needle she goes mad," Mark put his arm around the young man for a minute then walked forward and began to brush Rachel's hair away from her face.

"Rachel honey," He said softly. "Its Mark, your in hospital your safe now, but you have got to let Jesse take a blood sample, we have to know what you have been given," Her eyes half focused on him.

"Please don't let them give me any more," She pleaded. Marks eyes filled with tears.

"Don't worry," He told her. "Nobody but me will give you anything," he promised. He took the needle of Jesse and turned back to her "See nothing in it," He carefully inserted the needle and took out a sample of blood. He couldn't help but see the needle marks in her arm and also a piece of frayed rope still attached to her arm, speaking louder that words that she had managed to free herself somehow.

"Jesse, can you go outside and stop Steve from coming straight in here?" Mark asked. Jesse nodded though how exactly he was going to do that he didn't know and left the room.

After a few minutes Mark turned away from Rachel and began to fill notes on her. A nurse had come in and was about to set an IV for fluids, when Rachel's cry filled the air. Mark turned quickly back.

"No !" He shouted quickly. "I'll do it," The nurse looked shocked at him. 

Steve had arrived outside and met with Jesse,

"Where is she?" He asked him. Jesse drew in a deep breath.

"Mark's with her at the moment," He told him.

"I want to see her," Steve wasn't feeling rational at the moment all he wanted to do was to see her.

" Not yet Steve,"

"What's wrong with her?" Jesse sighed and got Steve to sit down on one of the benches.

"She's been drugged," Steve's face paled. "At the moment she doesn't even know where she is. Your dad got her to calm down a little, but!" He was cut off by the sound of Rachel's scream. Steve stood in a flash, as did Jesse, he tired to block his friend.

"Jesse get out of my way," He ground it out between his teeth. "I'm going in there, even if I have to go through you," Jesse held his ground.

"Steve right now you may do more harm than good," He said.

"Jesse if it was your wife in there what would you do?" He asked him. Jesse swore he hated it when his own ideals where brought into play. He moved over and followed him as he entered the room. What he saw made him feel sick, the nurse had backed off and his father was trying to calm Rachel down again. Taking a deep breath he moved forward and stood on the other side of the bed to his father.

"Rachel?" He said softly. Her head turned towards him.

"Steve?" She whispered back. "Make it stop please," She pleaded. Steve felt his heart wrench inside of him.

"Soon honey," He told her softly. "You'll be fine soon;" Steve felt tears on his cheeks and his father's arm around him, softly stroking her face she finally fell asleep. "What did they do to her dad?" He asked in anguish.

"At the moment we don't know," Mark told him. "We've taken samples but until we get the results," 

"They haven't?" Steve started to ask.

"No," Mark told him. "There's no evidence of rape," Steve looked down at his sleeping wife's face, clearly showing the torment of whatever drugs they had given her. Someone was going to pay dearly for doing this to her, Steve swore.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Steve sat on a chair next to the bed that contained his wife. They had managed to get her transferred into a room. All her clothing that she had on had been taken the police forensic team, hoping for some kind of clues. Every now and again Rachel would whimper and toss on the bed and strained against the restraint that still held her. At these times Steve would lean forward and stroke his wife's hair and talked gently to her until she settled down again. Mark watched his son do this time and time again and had finally turned and left the room he sat in the nearest chair and buried his face in his hands. Jesse who had been just about to go in to Rachel's room spotted him, coming up to him he put his arm around Mark.

"Mark," He said. The older man looked up at him a haggard expression on his face. "I'm sure that she is going to be fine, the latest bloods have come back and show a marked decrease of the drugs in her system,"

"What about kidney and liver function?" He asked worried about the damage the drugs had done to those organs.

"A definite improvement," He said. Mark relaxed back into the chair. It had been one major concern that he hadn't shared with his son. Ever since they had found out about the cocktail of drugs she had been given, damage to her liver and kidneys had been a major concern. Now the drugs were disappearing the function was improving.

"Thank god," He said softly. Jesse looked at him.

"You didn't tell him did you?" Jesse asked. Mark shook his head. Jesse frowned.

"No Jesse," Mark answered him. " There was nothing any of us could do anyway,"

Turning back up the corridor they saw Cheryl and Jack making their way towards them.

"How is she?" Jack asked concerned.

"Improving at last," Jesse answered. Jack sigh with relief. "What have you managed to find out?" Jack gave a quick grin.

"Quite a bit," Mark stood and led them all into an empty room next to the one Rachel was in.

"Well?" He asked quickly.

"Don't you think that we should let Steve know all this as well?" Cheryl asked.

"No!" Mark said firmly. Both Jack and Cheryl looked surprised, but Jesse knew where it was coming from. "If I have my way Steve will be spending his time with Rachel and not running after the people who did it. I don't intend to let him make the same mistake that I made, " Jack looked surprised, but Jesse mouthed I'll tell you later, so he let the subject drop.

"Anyway Peters and Sawyer us took back to the place where they found her," Cheryl said. "We had a good look around and found where they had kept her," Mark smiled for what felt like the first time in days.

"What did you find?" He asked quickly.

"Forensic is still going over the place," She told them. "But what we did find was a tape," 

"A tape?" Jesse asked slightly confused. Jack nodded.

"They made a copy for us so the original can be examined," his eyes clouded. "It doesn't make for pleasant listening,"

"There's a tape deck in my office," Mark told them.

By the time they had reached Mark's office Amanda had joined them.

"I couldn't take sitting at home anymore," She told them "so I took the kids to my mothers,"

"Including Mollie?" Jack asked surprised. Amanda nodded and smiled.

"Yes," She told him. "She said it would be nice to have a nice quite little girl as well as two rowdy boys," Jack laughed.

"Doesn't know Mollie that well then," He said with a grin.

"Hey that's not fair she's always as good as gold with me," Jesse said indignantly.

"Only because you spoil her," Jack told him. Mark listened with a slight smile, this banter had been missing for time that Rachel was missing, and although there was still a lot to be done it was good to hear it back again. He sat behind his desk while Jack put the tape in the player.

"This isn't pleasant;" He warned and pressed play.

By the time the tape had finished Amanda sat with tears rolling down her cheeks, Jack had gone and put his arm around her and she buried her head into his shoulder. Jesse sat pale faced and angry his fists flexing at his sides. Mark sat with tears in his eyes and pale faced. Cheryl got up and ejected the tape.

"It's obviously made up you can hear it," She said, her voice subdued.

"Yes," Jesse said. "But with the cocktail of drugs they gave her, she probably wouldn't have noticed,"

"Oh the thought that she might believe what they made it seem like we said," Amanda cried fresh tears making their way down her cheeks. 

" I don't think that she did honey," Mark told her. "Other than Jesse's black eye, she trusts us,"

"And that was more because of the needle," Jesse said. Mark sighed.

"At least we knew what they were trying to do to her now," He said sadly.

"Yeah," Jack sighed. "Get her so mixed up that when they did let her go,"

"She'd find the nearest river," Jesse said from between clenched teeth.

"But it doesn't make any sense," Cheryl said.

"Oh yes it does," Mark said to her. She gave a puzzled frown. " The drugs they gave her all break down in the system after death," Cheryl's eyes narrowed and her face turned angry.

"So somebody wanted her dead and tired to make out that she committed suicide?" Mark nodded.

"Someone obviously didn't want to get his or her hands dirty," Jack said.

" I'll keep on forensic," Cheryl said. "I'll let you know if they come up with anything else," She turned and left the room.

"Mark are you going to tell Steve about the tape?" Amanda asked quietly.

"I'll have to," He said reluctantly. "She may remember it;" He sighed and looked at the tape in his hands. "But not yet," and he slipped the tape into his desk draw.

Mark returned to Rachel's room, when he walked in he saw his son dozing in the chair. Seeing him asleep made Mark realise just how tired he felt himself.

"Steve," He gave his son a slight shake. His eyes came open immediately,

"Rachel?" He asked. Mark gave a small smile to his son.

"She's going to be fine," He told him. Steve eyes narrowed.

"No permanent damage?" He asked. Mark gave a slight shake of his head, surprised that his son had picked up on what they hadn't told him.

"How?" He asked.

"It didn't take much working out dad, I know that some drugs can damage internal organs," Mark smiled at his son.

"Liver and kidneys are starting to work normally again," Steve sighed with relief. "Listen I know that I won't stand a chance to get you to go home and get some sleep, so why don't I get the porter to bring up a cot so you can at least get some decent sleep," Steve gave a grin at his father.

"Sure," Mark gave a smile and left but returned a moment later with blankets and the promised cot came a few minutes later. He stretched his self-out on it.

"I'll be in my office," Mark told him. Steve gave a grin he was not the only one who really should be at home sleeping. Mark smiled back knowing exactly what his son was thinking. With a final check on Rachel's charts he left them both to sleep.

Steve woke up suddenly, he knew something had woken him but for a second his sleep muddled brain wouldn't work properly. He glanced over at the bed and he shot to his feet immediately, there was another man in the room, he had one hand over the struggling Rachel's mouth and in his other hand he held a syringe. Steve surged off the cot in blind fury and took the shocked man by surprise. He grabbed the hand with the needle and pulled it back away from Rachel. As his other hand came away from the mouth Rachel's scream pierced the air. Steve by now had got the man on the floor with his hand twisted behind his back; he planted one foot securely on his other hand. Steve then used his free hand to pull out his gun, which planted squarely in the back of the struggling mans head. He heard the sound of footsteps running up to the room.

"Give me a damn good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out right now," He said between clenched teeth. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The door open and Jesse came tearing into the room. His eyes widen when he saw what was happening then his eyes narrowed in hatred at the man that Steve still held on the floor. Behind came the police officer that had been outside the door.

"I'm sorry Steve," The man said. "I was only gone for a second;" He handed his cuffs to Steve who then put them on the prisoner. Steve would have given the uniform police officer a piece of his mind, but he could hear Rachel's frightened whimpers from the bed.

"We need to know what is in that needle," With that he turned back to his wife, he could deal with the officer later. The man nodded and dragged the man out of the room. Jesse was trying to get Rachel calmed back down. Steve turned back to the bed and moved closer to her.

"It's okay," He told her softly, stroking her hair back. "He's gone;" She started to calm down. "Can't we take those damn things off yet?" He hissed gesturing to the restraints still on her arms.

"Not yet Steve," Jesse said to him. "They're there as much for her own protection," 

The door opened again and Mark came rushing in.

"Is she okay?" He asked. Jesse nodded. " He didn't give her more did he,"

"No," Steve said. "He was struggling to give it to her when I woke up," Mark sighed with relief. Amanda and Jack came into the room at that point, which did surprise Steve, a little.

"We were in the doctor's lounge asleep;" Jack answered the silent question.

"Kids are at mums," Amanda told him. Rachel settled fairly quickly and was soon asleep again.

"She's settling faster now." Jesse stated. Looking at the sleeping woman.

"Drugs are about out of her system," Jack said. Jesse came forward and put a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"We should be able to take of the restraints in the morning," He reassured him. Steve nodded.

"Thanks Jess," He said. Mark looked at the now sleeping woman and gave a soft smile.

"Lets all try and get some sleep," He said. "Tomorrow looks to be another long day,"

Rachel tried to open her eyes but the bright sun light in the room forced her to close them again. She tried to move her arms but couldn't, she fought down the wave of panic that ran through her system. Her mind felt clear, despite the headache she had. Once again she tried to open her eyes and gasped as the pain the light caused ran through her brain. A shadow suddenly appeared at her side, she winced as she tried to focus on it.

"Hang on," A familial voice said and the room darkened slightly and then the figure came back to the bed. "Better?" She nodded and was able to focus on the figure.

"Steve," She gasped, as she recognised the figure. She felt his hands on her face and his lips brushing over hers and then he rested his forehead against hers and also could feel his tears mingle with hers. She wanted to bring up her arms and wrap them around him but couldn't. Steve noticed the movement.

"Jesse has got three second to get in here and take those damn things off," He grated, "Or I will,"

"Oh no you won't," Another voice said as it was walking in the door. Rachel recognised Jesse as he got closer to the bed. There was a smile of relief on his tired features. "How you feeling?" Rachel gave a wane smile.

"Like I've got the biggest hangover in history," She said softly. Jesse gave a small smile.

"I'm not surprised," He said. "I think it will be safe enough to take the restraint off now," Rachel's eyes began to focus on details now and she noticed the black eye the younger doctor had.

"Who did that?" She asked. Jesse looked at her.

"You don't remember?" He asked slightly concerned. Rachel sat and thought for a moment. Odd moments came back in flash back.

"Oh Jesse I'm so sorry," Jesse grinned at her.

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't as if you where yourself," When he had removed the restraints he looked at the dressings around her wrists. "I'll get something for the headache and some fresh dressings," As he turned to leave the room he turned back and said in a voice thick with emotion. "It's good to have you back," After he had left she looked at Steve.

"How long was I gone for?" She asked him. Steve's eyes clouded and he took hold of her hand.

"Nearly four days," He told her. She looked at him shocked. She tried to force herself to remember but it only caused the headache to feel worse. "Don't," Steve told her." Right now resting is the priority," 

"And I'll second that," They looked towards the door and saw Mark standing there, he came forward and kissed Rachel on the forehead. "How you feeling?"

"As I told Jesse like I've got the worse hangover in the history of the world, but he said he'd get me something," Mark nodded.

"You'll also need something to eat,"

Jesse re-entered the room carrying a tray with new dressings including a needle containing a painkiller. When he picked up the needle Rachel looked at it fear on her face.

"Its okay honey," Mark told her concern on his face.

"I know," She said," it's just!" She couldn't put what she felt into words.

"It'll take some time," He told her. Rachel forced herself to relax in the bed while Jesse sorted out her wrists and injected the painkiller into the IV. It didn't take long for her feel sleepy, but she was reluctant to give in and go to sleep.

"Go to sleep Rach," Steve told her softly. "One of us will be here all the time," She gave a soft smile and her eyes finally closed, Steve leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Steve looked back at his father and noted a look he thought he knew.

"Steve we have to talk," He said. Steve looked down at Rachel and was reluctant to leave her.

"Its okay Steve," Jesse said. "I'm off duty now I'll sit with her until you get back,"

"Thanks Jesse," He went up to his dad and they both left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Steve knew what his father wanted to talk about must be important, his look was serious and he gave a sigh as he sat down behind his desk.

"There are two things we need to talk about," Mark said. Steve sat opposite him. "First I know that your angry over what has happened and believe me you have every right to be, and you want to see them behind bars, but!" Mark stopped looking at his son. "Rachel is going to need you with her more than chasing down who did this;" Steve hung his head down. He knew that his father was right. "I just don't want you make the same mistake that I made," Mark said there was strong emotion in his voice and Steve knew what he was talking about.

"Dad what happened with Trainor wasn't your fault," He said to him. He hadn't realised that his father still felt guilty about what had happened.

"It doesn't change the fact that I made it easy for him to do what he did," Mark told him sadly. "And that led me to not being here when you needed me most,"

"Dad," Steve protested. Mark held up his hand.

"Plus with what happened last night, it looks like who ever is responsible for it is not going to let it rest," He told him. "So you may as well kill two birds with one stone, you can protect her but also be there when she needs you," Steve gave in with a sigh, his father could be the master of emotional blackmail when he put his mind to it. But he also knew that his father had a point, would he be happy with some else protecting his wife? He knew the answer to that would be no, and he trusted Cheryl enough to handle the investigation, at least for now.

"Okay what the next thing?" He answered. Mark gave a quick smile but it soon faded.

"Cheryl told us last night that they found where she was being kept," Steve looked up sharply. "Apparently it was not far from where Dave and his partner found her," Mark reached in the drawer and fetched out the tape that they had listened to last night. "This was one of the things they found," Steve knew from his father's attitude that it wasn't good.

"Put it in," He told him. Mark nodded and put in the player. To Mark the thing sounded no better second time around, he watched his sons reaction to it and could see the anger build up on his face. When it had finished.

"You realise what they where trying to do?" Steve nodded.

"I take it the drugs they used wouldn't be traceable after death?" 

"Yes," Mark said with a sigh. "They break down in the blood and unless you're looking for them you wouldn't find them,"

"Why dad?" He asked softly. "What ever has she done to some one to warrant this?" Mark came and put his arm around him.

"I don't know son," He said. "I really don't,"

Cheryl strode her on her way to the interview room. This was one interrogation that she was looking forward to. In her hand she held the file on the man that had tried to kill Rachel the night before. She entered the room and saw the man she knew him to be twenty-five he sat at his lawyer's side looking terrified. It had been made clear to him the night before when he was arrested that they didn't take kindly to what he had done to a fellow officer's wife. In the room an officer also sat and she knew that behind the glass Captain Newman watched as did Jack and Amanda.

"Right then Mr Tanner," She said as she sat down. "First things first shall we, you where arrested on the charge of attempted assault, but we have now changed that to attempted Murder," The young mans face paled even more than it was.

"What!" His voice squeaked. The lawyer lent towards his client.

"I think it best if you tell the officer what you told me," He stated firmly. Then man swallowed.

"Well Mr Tanner?" She asked.

"First I had no idea about any murder," He said. "All I know is that me and Danny Thompson was hired to grab a woman from her home,"

"Who hired you?" Cheryl asked quickly.

"I don't know Danny handled it," Cheryl nodded. The young man swallowed nervously. " All we where supposed to do was give her so many of these shots of some drug and play a tape, and then after about a week or so we were to let her go,"

"What happened yesterday?" Cheryl asked him intently.

"I gave her the shot and put the tape on, but when I went back in an hour later she had gone," He told them. "Well Danny went mad then phoned the guy who had hired us. Well then he went out and came back and said that it didn't matter all we had to do was give her the final injection and it wouldn't matter anymore,"

"You must have realised that the injection you where to give her would have proved fatal," Cheryl told the man. His eyes looked around wildly.

"No!" He protested. "I swear that I didn't. Danny said it was the same as we had been giving her just a little stronger,"

"Oh yes," Cheryl told him coldly. "That much stronger it would have killed her in seconds, if her husband hadn't stopped you," The mans head hung down.

"I swear I didn't know," He sobbed. "I never would have agreed to it if I had known,"

"Okay then where does this Danny live?" Cheryl asked him. He told her then she wrote it down on a piece of paper.

In the room next door Amanda stood next to Jack.

"Crazy as it sounds I believe him," She said. Captain Newman nodded his agreement. Jack stood with a worried frown on his face.

"So do I," He said to them. " That's why I doubt we'll find this Danny alive,"

"Lets go see shall we," Newman said. Getting outside the room, Cheryl had also come out of the other room.

"What would you say the chances are?" She asked them.

"Not good," Jack told her.

"Somehow I didn't think so," She muttered. 

They arrived at the other mans apartment about twenty minutes later. Cheryl knocked on the door.

"Mr Thompson it's the police open up," There was no answer from inside. Cheryl looked at the two doctors. "I would say we've probable cause of concern for the mans safety wouldn't you," Jack grinned at her.

"Definitely ," Amanda said with a straight face. Cheryl grinned, then turn back to the door.

"Best you two stay back a bit," She told them pulling out her gun. Jack made Amanda stand well back and he stood in front of her. A couple of well-placed kicks had the door down in seconds. Moving slowly forward she found the mans body on the floor in the main room. "Okay all clear," Jack came in and bent down at the mans side.

" Dead," He told them standing up. Amanda came and bent down at his side.

"Shot at least three times," She said." Dead about five hours or so," She stood up. "I'll know better after an autopsy," Cheryl sighed.

"I'll call it through," Jack stood and had a quick look round and picked up what was an old newspaper cutting. He looked closely at it.

"Why would he have a newspaper clipping on Rachel's parent's murder?" 

"What?" Cheryl exclaimed. Jack handed it over to her. "Things aren't getting any clearer are they," 

"We'll have to let Steve know about this," Amanda said. Both Cheryl and Jack nodded. All wondering what the next step was.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

"There's no two ways Peter Tanner sticks like glue to the story that they where hired to do the job," Cheryl told Steve. They were stood outside Rachel's room along with Mark. "I know its hard Steve, but I believe him,"

"There's got to be some explanation for this being found there?" He said holding out the paper clipping that Jack had found.

"Could the person that hired him have given him it?" Mark asked.

"Could of been," Cheryl answered. "But it doesn't really make any sense, its not if its a modern article with an updated picture of Rachel,"

"Did forensic find any thing else?" Steve asked. Cheryl shook her head.

"Not as yet but they're still there," She told them with a sense of frustration. "Amanda's still doing the autopsy, but I doubt that it will tell us any more than we already know," Steve gave a sigh, but looked at his tired looking colleague.

"Go home and get some sleep Cheryl," He told her. "Nobody thinks straight for 24 hours with out any sleep,"

"Hah you're a fine one to talk," She commented.

"Exactly," He smirked. "I speak with from experience," Mark to smiled.

"Can I remind you of that?" Mark asked his son. Steve just grinned at his father.

"Not if I don't first," Cheryl told them a grin on her face. "But you are right,"

"Now all we've got to do is persuade Jesse to go home and sleep," Mark said. Thinking of the younger doctor that was still in the room with Rachel.

"Tell him I'll give him a lift home, then there is no excuse," Cheryl answered. Steve looked at his partner one eyebrow slightly lifted. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing," He commented. Mark came back out of Rachel's room with Jesse and the two of them left.

"Do you think there might be something going on there?" Mark asked. Steve gave a shrug.

"Probably if they both can get round the idea," It was Rachel who had spoken Steve moved forward.

"I thought you were still asleep," She gave a smile.

"What has been found out then?" She asked.

"Rachel!" Mark warned.

"Oh come on you probably know more about what happened to me than me," She told them. Mark looked at Steve and gave a nod.

"One of the men is in custody," Steve told her, then gave a sigh. "But the other is dead,"

"Dead how?" She asked shocked.

"Shot probably by who ever hired them," Steve sighed. He looked at her not sure whether to say something about the newspaper clipping or not.

"And?" She asked. Mark moved forward.

"At the dead mans apartment a newspaper clipping was found about your parent's deaths," A frown settled on her face.

"That doesn't make sense,"

"We know," Steve said with the same sense of frustration that Cheryl had expressed. Rachel looked up at Mark.

"How much longer do I have to be in here?" She asked. Mark sighed and looked at his watch.

"Looks like Jesse won that one," He said with a smile.

"What's that ?" Steve asked him.

"Oh Jack and Jesse had a bet on as to how long it was going to take her to ask that question." He smiled. Steve smiled, as did Rachel. "Jesse won,"

"How much?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"An uncontested day off when he wants it," He told. Steve chuckled.

" That's all very well but it didn't answer my question," Rachel said to them.

"How do you feel?" Mark asked her. "I want a truthful answer from you young lady," He warned her. Rachel nodded and knew that he would probably see straight through her if she lied.

"The headache bothers me from time to time," She answered truthfully. "But I have eaten," Mark nodded he knew exactly how much she had eaten and what. Mark sat down on the chair opposite Steve.

"I think it would be best for you to stay here at least until tomorrow," Mark told her seriously. "Lets keep a close eye on you until morning, anything still lingering in your system should be out by then," She nodded and knew better than to argue about it. "Right I'd better go and check on my other patients," He stood and left the room. Rachel knew the wisdom in his words doing something simple like going to the toilet had left her feeling weak even with people helping her, but she still felt frustrated sitting around in bed was not one of her favourite pastimes, unless of course, she looked across at Steve who sat watching her and smiled. He leaned closer to her and kissed her.

Mark sat at home that evening, with him was Amanda, Jesse and Cheryl had joined them Jack was working.

"So we're not better off now than what we were before," Mark said with some frustration. They had been going over what they knew.

"I wouldn't say that Mark, " Jesse said soothingly. 

"I think there could be a break through with that article," Amanda said.

"He was only barely born when it happened," Cheryl said.

"So under normal circumstances he wouldn't have had it," Amanda said to her. "So may be we should check any relatives of his," Mark's face lit up.

"He could have gotten it from one of them," He said. Cheryl looked thoughtful.

"I think that maybe we should get in touch with the local sheriffs department that handled the case in the first place and get details of their deaths," Cheryl said. "If both incidents are connected,"

"Why now though?" Amanda asked. "Considering that her parents died over twenty years ago, Why bring it up now?" Mark sat and thought and he came up with an answer but one he didn't like to much.

"The meeting with Elizabeth Weston," He said softly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Mark walked into his daughter-in-laws room next morning. All blood works had come back clear and so had no problem with allowing her to go home. Steve was with her and Mark hoped that once she was home his son would also to get some proper rest. He also knew that the fitter Rachel got the harder it was going to get to keep Steve away from the investigation. The more he thought about it the surer he got that somehow the Weston's were involved. Rachel looked at him with a smile on her face as he entered.

"Morning," She said to him. "Well?" Mark grinned back at her.

"The latest blood works have come back clear, so I don't see any reason why you can't go home," He told her, but then added seriously. "But only as long as you take it easy,"

"Good," She said with relief. Steve to smiled and then stood up.

"I'll get you some clothes;" He said relief evident in his voice. He lent forward and gently kissed her. Rachel watched him leave and she turned back to Mark.

"How are you managing to keep him on the edge of the investigation?" She asked him. Mark looked at her and sighed.

"A spot of emotional blackmail at the moment at least," He told her. She gave a wry smile and shook her head.

"It won't work for long," She told him.

"I know, but hopefully by the time your fit we should have found out who did it," Mark answered her.

"Are there any clues?" She asked. She couldn't keep the sound of fear out of her voice. Mark moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand.

"Cheryl is following a few leads," He told her. "Do you remember anything more?"

"No," She said with some frustration. "I keep getting flashes, but most of it seems blank," 

"That's the nature of what they gave you honey," He told her gently. "You may not remember any more than you do now," Rachel hung her head down tears making their way down her cheeks. Mark moved closer to her and embraced her. "Its okay," He told her gently rocking her. Eventually she managed to get her tears under control and pulled in a shuddering breath.

"Sorry," She said. Mark gave a smile.

"You've nothing to be sorry for," He told her. "And you've no need to put on a brave face all the time, not in front of any of us,"

"I know its just," Rachel shrugged trying to put into words what she was feeling.

"You don't want to bottle any of it up," Mark told her seriously. "And especially not from Steve," She nodded.

"I just worry what his reaction would be," She said softly. Mark gave a small smile to her.

"It would prove to him that you needed him more than him going and find out who did this," Mark told her. Rachel looked at him and thought there was more to all this.

"Mark what is behind this?" Mark sighed and looked at her.

"You know about Trainor?" He asked her. She nodded remembering the conversation on the deck when she and Steve had just met. "Well it stems from then. I just don't want to see him make the same mistakes that I made;" Rachel put her hand on his.

Cheryl got out of her car and looked towards the house she had come to visit. She walked towards the door and knew that she had to be careful in the way she handled this. She knocked on the door and an elderly woman answered it.

"Hello, My name detective sergeant Banks," She told her. "I'm in charge of the case concerning your nephew's murder;" the woman gave a weary smile at her.

"Yes I was expecting someone to call," She said. She opened the door. "Please come in,"

"Thank you," She replied. She followed the woman in to the house. She sat down in the living room of the house.

"Would you like a hot drink of something?" The woman asked. Cheryl shook her head.

"No thanks," She answered. "I have to ask you some questions about Danny;" the elderly woman sat down with a sigh.

"He wasn't always such a bad boy," She said mournfully.

"Did he say anything to you that might help us find out who killed him?" She shook her head.

"All he said was that he was on something big and he would be able to pay back the money he owed me;" She gave another small smile. "Though he always said that,"

"But he gave you no clue as to what it was?" Cheryl asked. The woman again shook her head, but then frowned slightly.

"He did go through his uncles papers mind you," Cheryl's ears picked up.

"His uncles," She said.

"Yes," The woman nodded. "The boy idolised his uncle," Again the woman sighed." Sometimes I think that is what led him astray to,"

" In what way?" She asked interestedly.

"Well," She said. "He had something of a shady life to,"

"Do you still have any of those papers around?" Cheryl asked.

"Oh yes," She answered. "I was going to throw them out,"

"May I see them?" The woman nodded and led her into a study. "They're all on the desk;" Cheryl moved over to the desk and started to quickly go through them. Her eyes went wide when she saw the different cuttings about different deaths and some bank robberies. She looked up at the woman.

"Would you mind if I took these with me?" She asked.

"No not at all," She told her. "It'll save me from having to burn them all," Cheryl gathered the papers and sighed inwardly suddenly realising the amount of work she had got in front of her. The elderly woman looked sadly at her. "I know that he must have done something pretty horrendous, but he didn't deserve to die like that," Cheryl looked at the woman sympathy on her face and wondering if Danny Thompson knew that the injection would have killed Rachel.

"We'll do everything we can to find out who is responsible," She told her truthfully. As she left the house she turned back to the woman. "If you do remember anything just give me a call," She handed her a card. "It doesn't matter how small it seems it could be important,"

"I will thank you," Cheryl took the papers and put them in the car and she sat for a moment. An idea was beginning to form, but she wanted a little more information before taking it to Steve.

Mark had come home with Steve and Rachel. He had wanted to make sure that they were both all right. They had eaten when Mark noticed that Rachel was looking tired.

"Why don't you go and get some sleep," He told her. Rachel gave a grin and stood up.

"Good idea," Steve to stood up and walked downstairs with her and pulled off her shoes as she sat down on the bed, pulling her feet up she laid down on her bed. Steve sat down next to her, his hand gently stroked the hair from her face and bent down and lightly kissed her forehead. He sat with her until she fell asleep. Moving gently as not to wake her he stood and went back up to his father.

"She asleep?" He asked. Steve nodded and sat down, then reached for the phone. "What you doing?" Steve looked at his father.

"I'm phoning Cheryl," A look of disapproval flashed onto his face. "Dad you may have blackmailed me into staying at home with Rachel. But I still want to know what is happening," He told him pointedly. Mark gave in knowing that his son was getting frustrated. He hadn't told him yet of his suspicion of the Weston's involvement, They had no proof of it and he began to wonder with the death of Danny Thompson if they would be able prove a case against anyone, unless they tried again, that thought made him shudder. Steve talked with Cheryl for a while then hung up.

"Well?" Mark asked him. Steve ran a tired hand up through his hair.

"She's following up a lead from his aunt and still waiting for the files from the sheriff 's department on the original murders," Then he added with a slight smile. "Then she told me to get off the phone and let her get on," Mark smiled.

"Why don't you go and get some sleep son," Steve looked about to protest but then thought better of it. He liked the idea of being able to cuddle up to his wife and sleep. After the problems of the last few days and the worries the idea appealed.

"Good idea," He said with a slight smile.

He sat down on the bed and removed his shoes and carefully cuddled up close to her. Rachel gave a soft sigh and moved herself against him as his arm wrapped around her. He buried his head in her hair smelling the soft smell of lavender. He closed his eyes and determined that if anyone wanted to hurt her again they would have to go through him to get to her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Cheryl came to see them the next day; she looked tired but triumphant. Mark invited her in and offered her a drink.

"Looks like you've made some progress?" He said. Cheryl gave him a quick grin.

"Some," She said. She nodded to Steve and Rachel who were sitting on the deck just finishing breakfast. "But if its any help to the current problem I don't know," She sat down at the table and smiled her thanks at Mark as he placed a drink of coffee in front of her.

"What have you found out?" Steve asked ignoring Mark's stare.

"Well!" She looked uncertainly at Rachel.

"Go on," Rachel told her. "Some news is better than none,"

"Well last night I managed to get hold of a Sheriff Thomas Lucas," Rachel looked at her astounded.

"Tommy Lucas made sheriff," Cheryl looked at her puzzled and she grinned. "He's an old friend a career in law enforcement was the last thing that I thought he would have gone into," Cheryl gave a smile.

"Any way he was only to happy to help, as it is the only open murder case in his files," She took a drink from her mug and set it down on the table. She wasn't sure exactly how Rachel would take the news she was bringing. "It seems we both thought a like," She gave a sigh and looked at Rachel. "It would seem that your parents death was a contract hit," Steve looked sharply at her.

"Any proof?" He asked quickly. His hand covered Rachel's.

"Some," She said. "but I'll get to that,"

"It doesn't come as that much of a surprise," Rachel said sadly. "There was some suspicion of it at the time," Cheryl gave an inward sigh of relief.

"Anyway Danny Thompson having that old clipping may have told us who did the contract,"

"What!" Rachel exclaimed. Cheryl held up her hand.

"I doubt we will be able to prove it," She told them.

"Tell us anyway," Steve told her in a tight voice. Mark had sat down on Rachel's other side, one arm resting around her shoulders.

"Danny's uncle a man by the name of David Thompson," She gave a sigh. "I talk with Danny's aunt yesterday, she told me that Danny had gone through his uncles papers. When I went through them I found a catalogue of unsolved crimes, ranging from murders to bank robberies," She gave a yawn. "None here in LA though,"

"So he got that paper clipping from his uncles things?" Mark asked. Cheryl nodded.

"That might tell us who did it but not who hired him," Rachel said.

"Which given the circumstances and everything that has happened is the main question," Steve said.

"Why wait this long though?" Rachel said with a sense of frustration. "It doesn't make any sense," Steve looked up sharply at his father.

"Elizabeth Weston," He said. Mark sighed.

"It would make sense," Mark sighed. Rachel looked at both men.

"And what's the Weston's got to do with all this?" Cheryl asked. 

"She's my grandmother from my mothers side of the family," Rachel sighed. "They disowned her when she married my father. I meet her and her son at the charity dance the other week,"

"I still can't see her being involved in the death of her own daughter like that," Cheryl said. Rachel gave a shrug.

"Mum's opinion of her family wasn't that high," Mark looked at his daughter-in-law.

" I have to agree with Cheryl on this one," He told her. "But there are others who have a vested interest in not letting Elizabeth getting friendly with you,"

"John does kind of spring to mind," Steve said softly.

"And he dose have the kind of money that it took to arrange the fake convention," Cheryl said thoughtfully. "But with Thompson's death it might be impossible to prove,"

"Unless he tries again," Rachel stated.

"Which, if he thinks he's in the clear, he well may do," Steve said. There was a tinge of concern in his voice. Cheryl stood.

"I'll get to the station," She told them. "And see if we can get anything to connect him to Thompson," Steve stood up as well.

"I'll see you out," They both walked through the house. Once Steve was sure that neither his father or Rachel could hear them. "I've an idea,"

Mark sat on the deck and thought it was taking Steve a long time to see Cheryl out. Curiosity got the better of him and he went out to see what was going on. Cheryl stood near the door the expression on her face clearly showing that she was not happy.

"Its risky Steve," He heard Cheryl saying.

"I know," Steve said. "And hopefully it won't come to it," Cheryl nodded.

"Okay I'll have a word with the captain and see what we can do,"

"I know Rachel well enough to know exactly what she would do in that situation," Steve said to her.

"Yeah!" Cheryl stated. "Your probably right. We'll get it sorted as soon as possible,"

"Thanks," Steve closed the door behind his partner. Steve turned to see his father looking at him, one eyebrow slightly raised. " A just in case move dad that's all," Mark frowned at his son but Steve wouldn't give him any more information on what he had planned. 

Mark found his self on edge at work the next day. Even when he pressed Steve he wouldn't give any information on what he had planned, all he would tell him was that it was a just in case measure. Cheryl still hadn't found out anything to connect John Weston and Danny Thompson, she had questioned Peter Tanner again but again he swore that Danny had handled that side of it and he had never met the person who had hired them. Cheryl believed him, since hearing of his friend's death he had totally honest with what he had told them all he could and now to certain degree was afraid for his own life.

" It just feels like we've hit a stone wall," Jack grumbled as he sat down next to mark and pitting his coffee down on the table. Mark nodded.

"I take it Cheryl hasn't be able to connect John Weston to Danny Thompson?" Jesse asked. Mark shook his head.

"No," he sighed. "Not that is really surprising," He picked up his cup and took a drink.

"What is worrying is that if he thinks he's in the clear he could try anything," Jack said with a worried edge.

"That's what worries me," Mark told them. "I doubt that he will let this rest,"

"Dose he strike you as unstable?" Jesse asked.

"Well what has happened hardly looks like the actions of a stable man," Jack told them. A sudden thought came to Jesse.

"Has Cheryl looked into his medical background?" He asked. Mark looked across at him.

"You know I don't think that she has," Mark answered him. He stood up and turned to leave, but he bumped into Cheryl rushing into the room.

"Thank god you're here," She said quickly. "We've got a problem,"

Rachel watched Steve fetch his coat.

"You don't have to go," She told him. "I could get Mark to pick some up on the way home," Steve smiled.

"But then you won't have it in time for dinner," He told her. She smiled. "I won't be long and remember there's a black and white out front,"

"As if I can forget," Steve gave a quick grin and leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss, he grabbed his car keys and left.

There wasn't much he had to get and soon was at the checkout paying for the food then was heading back to his truck. Opening the door he placed the bags on the passenger seat then walked around to the other side. He was just about to get in when pain suddenly exploded in his head, the world went black and he collapsed to the floor with a grunt.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Steve carefully felt the bump that had formed on his head and winced he had no idea of how long he had been out or of where he was. He looked around him he was locked in a room with only one window set so high in the wall that Steve knew he stood no chance of reaching it. He knew that there was nothing he could do and he hated it.

"How long ago?" Mark asked. He walked at Cheryl's side and to her car.

"Rachel was called about half an hour ago," She answered him. "She managed to loose her tail," Cheryl gave a slight grin. "Not that it made that much of a difference,"

"Why?" Mark asked slightly puzzled that she didn't seem to showing that much concern. Cheryl gave him a smile.

"Because Steve had an idea that something like this might happen," Mark looked at her.

"So that was what he meant when he said something about a just in case measure," She nodded as they reached her car and unlocked it.

"He knew what she was likely to do if he was threatened," Mark nodded, suddenly determined that if he got them both back safely that he would tell her exactly what he thought of her course of action, though he knew that he would have probably acted in the same way.

Steve had taken to pacing the room he was being kept in, anything to keep his mind off the headache he had and to try and keep his mind clear. The sound of a key in the lock made him stand his ground. He wasn't surprised to see Rachel and a man who was obviously their captor. Rachel rushed forward and into his arms, he held her tightly against him and could feel her shaking.

"I'm sorry," She said tears choking her voice. The past hour had been hell on earth for her, from the time she got the phone call from his kidnapper to the time of being brought into this room she had no idea if he was alive or not.

"Its okay," He told her softly. "Its not your fault," The man who brought her in left and closed and locked the door behind him, realising that they were now alone. "Did you use your own car?" He asked her quickly.

"Yes," She said slightly puzzled. She then told him what had happened. Steve felt a surge of relief flood through his system. "Why?" she asked him.

"Cheryl arranged for a transmitter to be put on your car," He told her.

"I thought I lost the tail a little to easily," She said. Steve gave a slight grin at her.

"Here," He told her starting to take off his jacket. "I want you to wear," He didn't get any further because the door was opened.

Cheryl and Mark sat outside the deserted office building along with several other grim faced officers when they saw a car pull up outside.

"Who's this?" Mark asked.

"It looks like John Weston," She told him. "Why is he here?"

"Probably wants to make sure the job is done properly this time," Mark told her softly. Cheryl looked at him her face pale as she reached for her radio.

"Lets go people," 

Neither Steve or Rachel was surprised to see John Weston when the door was opened

Steve knew that he had no intention of letting either of them go. Rachel dead was what John wanted and Steve would know to much to be let go. Some how he had to delay him as much as possible and give Cheryl time to get to them. Looking at John it obvious the man was unstable and he wondered if the man that he hired realised that.

"I think it time to end this," John said he raised the gun and took point blank aim at Rachel. Steve moved quickly as he fired and stepped directly in front of Rachel. Rachel cried out as Steve slumped to the floor in front of her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Rachel dropped to her knees in front of Steve where he lay on the ground in front of her, tears running down her cheeks. He was laying on the floor facing her away from the direction that John was facing. Her hands and eyes searching for a wound. She found the hole that it had made in his jacket but was puzzled not to find any blood. She looked towards his face and although it was pale his eyes where alert, it was only then that she realised that she could feel a bullet proof vest underneath it. Relief swept through her. But now she knew that her abilities as an actress would be put to the test.

John had closed the distance between them.

"Get up," He ordered. His gun was pointed directly at her head, as she looked at him he had insane smile on his face. He glanced down at Steve still lying on the floor between them. "Some what of a pointless act,"

"Why?" Rachel asked him softly. "First my parents now this?" He shifted his gun to under her chin, forcing her head upwards.

"Why?" He sneered. "I would have thought that was obvious," He smiled again at her, a smile that chilled her blood. "Father was weakening. He had been in contact with my sister," The look of distaste appeared on his face. " I couldn't have that, I did all the work at the business, why should she get any of it?" Rachel felt sick.

"So you hired Thompson to kill them?" She said trying hard to keep her voice even.

"Of course I did," He told her coldly. " Only he panicked when you didn't turn up when you should and left before you came home," Rachel felt Steve's hand lightly touched her ankle in comfort. "Then your grandfather took you to England and father never made any effort to contact you. So I didn't see any point to pursuing it," He looked at her his eyes glittering dangerously. "But you had to come back,"

"I had no idea !" She started. John laughed.

"You really expect me to believe that?" He scoffed.

A shout from the doorway surprised the both of them.

"LAPD," Rachel recognised Cheryl's voice. "Drop the gun," looking towards the door she saw Cheryl along with several uniformed officers. The man who John had hired immediately dropped his own gun and raised his hands. John gave a quick glance at them, but turned back to Rachel an insane sneer on his face, his finger tightening on the trigger.

Steve knew he had to act fast, rolling as hard as he could he rammed his self against the mans legs causing him to fall backwards, the shot went off harmlessly into air. As he hit the floor the gun skirted off out of his hand. Cheryl ran forward making sure that he couldn't get to it again. Steve quickly got the man onto his front holding his arms firmly as he continued to struggle against him. Cheryl handed him her cuffs.

Two of the other officers came and got him to his feet.

"This isn't over," He snarled.

"I think you'll find it is," Cheryl told him. Rachel moved quickly to Steve, his arms wrapped around her and held her tightly against him. Then with one arm wrapped around her they left the room to find Mark who Steve knew would be waiting for them outside.

It was a warm spring day, Rachel knelt at the grave of her mother and father placing fresh roses on it. The court case against John Weston had been a success, although his lawyers had tired to plead insanity medical evidence had proved otherwise and now was in prison on a life sentence which the judge had announced would mean life. Steve had decided that a vacation after the trail was in order, but their first stop was Rachel's home town. Steve had agreed knowing that she now needed to close this chapter of her life.

"Its over," She told them somehow knowing that they could hear her, "You can rest in peace at last," Steve moved forward and helped her stand.

"Okay?" He asked her. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Yes," She told him and for the first time since the kidnapping truly meant it. They both turned and with one arm wrapped around each other they left the cemetery.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A big thanks to those who reviewed and to those who sent e mail. I'm not sure when another DM story will be posted, I have got one in mind but I promised my daughter I would finish the one I'm writing for her first. 

Again a bid thanks to those who have been in touch with me especially Ann.


End file.
